Truth or Dare!
by RainyDaysTakeMyBreathAway
Summary: Max and the flock are at Dr.Martinez house, and they're bored, so Nudge decides to play Truth or dare! It leads to other things. FAX. Suck at summaries.Anyways, R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I had time so I got this up. This was supposed to be a oneshot, but I always write it down before I type it, and I didn't have time to finish it. So it is no longer a oneshot. And guess what! I got Angel back.**

**_Angel:Max is gonna be here any second._**

**_Me: I know. That's the plan!_**

**_Angel:Well she's forcing me to do this, so better get it over with. She does not own anything._**

**_Me:Except you._**

**_Angel:Not even me._**

**_Me:Yet...mwhahahaha!_**

"Please, please with chocolate sprinkles on top?" I sighed. Nudge just wouldn't give up. I mean, seriously! She won't shut up, she won't quit giving me Bambi eyes, and she won't stop jumping up and down like a kangaroo. And it's all to get me to play truth or dare. Last time we played, I got kicked in the face when Gazzy was dared to do a cheer. It went something like ' Kick it high -ow- kick it low -GAZZY!-

"Nudge, last time we played I got kicked in the face twice by Chearleading Gazzy," I told her for, like, the tenth time.

"But Max..." she whined. I took a very, very deep breath. "Fine," I said through clenched teeth.

"Yay!" Nudge said and left to get the others. I went to the couch to sit down, and Fang was already there. I smiled at him and took his hand. He looked at me and gave me my favorite smile.

"Faaang..." I started. "Can--"

"No," he answered.

"Come on. Just one--"

"No."

"I thought you loved me."

"I do."

"Then why won't you play?"

"Because that would make me an Idiot."

"DO. NOT. MAKE. ME. SUFFER. ALONE. _AGAIN,_" I finally said, tired of acting all sweet.

"Fine," he said obviously remembering my bloody nose from last time.

I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before the others came in. Iggy (Guess what? Iggy can see now!) and Ella, who are now dating, sat on the other couch; Gazzy sat on the recliner; Nudge and Angel sat down by my feet; And Total was in their room sleeping.

" Can I go first since it was my idea?" Nudge asked, looking up to see me. I nodded, hoping she wouldn't pick me. "K. Hmm... Iggy! Truth or dare?"

"Uhh...Dare."

Nudge smiled and walked over to him. She leaned down to whisper something, and Iggy looked a little shocked, but nodded. He got up off the couch, pulling Ella up with him. He spun her around to face him, then he brought his lips to hers.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwww," me, Nudge, and Angel said; Gazzy looked like he was gonna throw up; And Fang put his head down, and slapped his forehead. When Ella and Iggy broke apart, they both looked down and blushed. They sat down and I smiled at Ella. She smiled back at me and then rested her head on Iggy's shoulders.

"Your turn,Ig," I said.

Iggy nodded, and said,"Gazzy, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"If you had to choose between Max, Nudge, Angel, or Akila to be your girlfriend, who would you choose?" Everyone in the room laughed except Gaz.

He looked down at his feet, and mumbled," Nudge."

"Aww.. that's so sweet, Gazzy," Nudge said and blew him a kiss.

"Now you have to say her name at the end of every sentence for the rest of the game," Iggy said.

"Why should I?" Gazzy asked.

"Cause if you don't, I'll tell everyone about how--"

"Fine Nudge. Just don't say anything Nudge. Jerk Nudge."

**So did ya like it? Review!**

**_Max:Give me Angel. Now._**

**_Me:I will release her if you and the rest of the flock take her place._**

**_Max:Never._**

**_Me: Then I guess I'll experiment on her brain. I'm an expert._**

**_Max: Fine_**

**_Me:-ties up flock- Suckers!_**

**_Max: No way in H-E-double hockey sticks that you're getting away with this._**

**_Me: That's what you think. Mwhahahahaha!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey had some time again, so i updated. And locked the flock in a metal room with me so they can't escape.**

**_Fang:Lucky us._**

**_Me:I know right!_**

**Anyways enjoy!**

"It's my turn nudge. Max nudge. Truth or dare nudge?" Gazzy asked me.

"Dare," I said then quickly regreted it.

"I dare you to dance around while singing 'Decode' By Paramore."

You don't want to know how it ended.I'll tell you this much, it wasn't pretty.I'm okay at singing, but at dancing? That's a whole other story. Everyone there thought it was pretty hilarious, even Fang thought it was funny, he was trying to hold down his laughter. At least he actually tried showing support.

"Fang, truth or dare?" I asked him. Finally my turn!

"Tru--" I grimaced. I wanted him to choose dare. He must have seen me, because he quickly changed his mind and said dare for me. Isn't he the best boyfriend ever? I was going to dare him to call the read haired wonder to tell her that she was the worst kisser ever, but I changed my mind. That would make me a bad girlfriend, wouldn't it? So instead I told him, "I'll show you." I threw my arms around his neck, and smashed my mouth against his like I did before I went to 'save' Angel from the Krelp. And then...blah blah blah...you get the picture. Anyways, after I ended the kiss, it was Fang's turn.

"Truth or dare?" Fang asked Angel.

"Truth," she said.

"Uh...who do you like better, Total or me?"

"Hmm... well sometimes I like Total better. But I'm like Max. She likes you more than me, because you're her boyfriend. I like Total more than you cause Total's my pet. But it doesn't mean I hate ! My turn." I will never understand a six year olds mind.

"Seven!" Angel corrected.

A _seven _year olds mind. I just can't remember that she turned seven. Oh well.

"Ella, truth or dare?"Angel asked.

"Uhh...Truth."

"Would you dump Iggy if someone else asked you out?"

"Uh-uh. No one could be a better boyfriend than Iggy." Iggy smiled. I know he loves knowing Ella thinks he's the best boyfriend ever.

"Okay nudge. Your turn nudge. But first can we eat nudge. I'm hungry nudge," Gazzy said.

"Nudge, you're the last one," Ella said,"Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

Ella sat there for a minute thinking of a dare for Nudge, resting her head on Iggy's shoulder again. She finally sat up and smiled,"Call Justin from class and ask him out. I see the way you look at him. you like him."

"We're already going out, remember? Told you guys last week."

"You did? Oh yeah. I dare you to pretend he's sitting right in front of you and tell him you love him,"Ella said.

"K. Justin, I love you," Nudge said, then changed voices," Love you to Nudge."

"Can we play again?" Angel asked.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!" Fang, Iggy, Ella, and I shouted at the same time.

"Aww,man," Nudge said.

**I'm not planning to write another chapter. But if you guys want I could write another chapter of them playing a different game or something.**

**_Iggy:Please don't tell her too._**

**_Me: Ignore him._**

**_Nudge: If any whitcoats are out there, come get us! Anybody is better than her! She lives--_**

**_Me:-covers Nudge's mouth- Anyways review! And Nudge is just kidding. Say bye._**

**_Flock: bye_**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey, it's me again, coming at you live from my house. Anyways I got the idea for this chapter and the next from LE trex. THANKS! Next chapter will be longer!**

**_Iggy:Please tell her to quit writing._**

**_Gazzy:Yeah and tell her to let us go._**

**_Iggy:Oh, that too._**

**_Me:Keep quiet you two._**

Fang's POV

You know what? Max is kinda getting on my nerves lately. First of all, she makes me play truth or dare just because Nudge wanted to play and she didn't want to suffer alone. And I said I would because last time Gazzy gave Max a bloody nose. That should of become the reason why she shouldn't play, but no, she said she would. You wanna know what she's making me do know? An eating contest. She's making me take part of the eating contest Iggy and Gaz want to have.

Why am I playing, you ask. Because Max told them no because I wouldn't be in it. So thinking no means blow stuff up, the boys decided to blow up Max's alarm clock out back. And it's not only that, it's her clothes too. And her shoes. Pillow. Well, they just burned some of her stuff. When Max saw, she asked me to be in the eating contest because the boys wouldn't stop blowing her stuff up no matter what she did. So I told her fine because she's my girl and all that. I know, I'm an idiot.

Max POV

Gazzy and Iggy wanted to have an eating contest and I told them no because Fang wouldn't play. So they thought they could kill time by blowing up my stuff out back. So I finally conviced Fang to join, and now all six of us -- Total was asleep again and Ella didn't want to play because she's not a mutant freak like us-- were lined up at the counter with ten hotdogs and hamburgers and two of my mom's famous homemade apple pies each. We're bird kids, so we eat more than regular little humans like yourselves.

"The kid who eats the most in ten minutes gets to pick what we do tomorrow," I said, reaching over to set the timer. "And..."

Gazzy had his hand raised,"Max can we eat lunch after this?"

I mentally slapped my forehead. "Yes Gazzy. You can eat lunch after our contest. Any more questions?"

I got no's from everyone in the flock. "Okay then."

" Ready...set...GO!" I yelled, and the contest begins!

**REVIEW!! Even if you absolutely hate this story, review and tell me that I suck!**

**_Fang: Check your reviews,nik(That is NOT my name just ta let ya know)_**

**_Me:K...y?_**

**_Fang:You have one for this chapter._**

**_Me:Already?_**

**_Fang:Yup._**

**_Me:Yes! Well, talk to ya guys l8r. I got reviews to check!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hey, I got the next chapter up! I was supposed to be at my dad's today, but he's working so I'm working on this.**

**_Me: Oh. And I did not like my first review from last chapter Fang._**

**_Fang: Oops. Thought I was reviewing for something else._**

**_Me:Yeah, sure. I was going to let you guys go, but no. Now you guys have to stay longer._**

**_Flock:FANG!!!_**

**_Fang:Sorry you guys._**

_**Max's POV**_

I started with the two pies like the three younger kids. The thing is, Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy, used forks while I used my hands to scoop it up and stuff it in my mouth. It's quicker that way, and I have to make sure Nudge and Angel lose or I'll be forced to go shopping tomorrow. I know it doesn't sound like me, but shopping is not my forte. It makes me look all weak and girly, which is definitely not me.

While I was stuffing my face with pie, I watched my flock from the corner of my eye. Angel was stuffing forkfuls of pie in her mouth, and getting some in her blonde curls; Nudge and Gazzy quit using the forks and started smashing their faces in it; And Iggy and Fang were trying to stuff whole hotdogs down their throats. I did say _trying_, right?

Anyways I finished both pies in about three minutes. Seven minutes left, twenty things left on my plate. I grabbed a hotdog in each hand and started eating. After five hotdogs I switched over to hamburgers and took one in both hands. After two hamburgers, I felt like I was going to explode. _I knew I shouldn't have had breakfast this morning! _I checked the timer, we had two minutes left. _I can do this, I can do this! _I thought to myself.

I grabbed another hamburger and after two bites I was done. I put my hamburger down and started walking to the bathroom. But as I walked past Fang, he grabbed my arm and spun me around.

"Where do you think your going Max?" Fang asked.

"To the bathroom to puke my guts out. Is that a problem?" I told him.

Fang put his hamburger down and followed me.

"What are you doing? You can't win by following me." I stopped and motioned him with my hand to leave.

Fang followed me anyway, and held my hair back while I puked. "Max? Fang?" I heard.

"Do you want me to lock the door?" Fang asked me.

I nodded right before I threw up again. He took a quick step back to lock the door, and quickly got back to position. I heard a knock on the door and Fang told them I was sick and we'll be there in a minute.

After I was sure I was done, I stood back and thanked Fang. He gave me a quick hug, and told me that it was no problem. Then he gently pressed his lips to mine.

I pulled back. "I just puked my guts out," I said.

"I know, I was there."

"And you're kissing me. Doesn't that kinda gross ya out?"

"Nuh-uh." Then he pressed his lips to mine again, wrapping his strong arms around my waist. I threw my arms around his neck. We sat there kissing each other for what felt like forever.

**Did ya like it? review!!!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N It's short. Sorry 'bout that. Enjoy!**

**_Iggy:Somebody help us._**

**_Gazzy: Please! _**

**_Me: Don't listen to them._**

We walked out of the bathroom, me resting my head on Fang's shoulder, and Fang's arm around my waist.

"Oh My God! Max! Fang! Guess what? I won! Well me and Angel had a tie! Guess where we're going tomorrow? We're going shopping! Isn't that that great? Well not for you Max because you don't like shopping. Neither do the boys. Oh well. WE're going shopping, we're going shoppin--" Iggy covered Nudges mouth with his hand and Gazzy told her to shut up. Thank God!

"Sorry," She said,"Well anyways, me and Angel one, so we're going shopping tomorrow. Max, you still got money on your card right? I want to get those shoes we seen on the commercial yesterday. The ones with the pink and purple hearts on them. Oh, and we can get some...Sorry."

Shoot. Now we're going shopping tomorrow, and I'm going to die. Angel's probally going to make me change my hair, dye it, cut it, and all that. Nudge is going to get so many skirts, jeans, tshirts, and stuff like that, and I'm going to become broke with a capital b.

o0*o0*o0*o0*o0*

"Max! Is it true? Were you going to go shopping without me? But I'm your sister! Why would you do that to me?" I opened my eyes and seen my half sister leaning over me. I looked out the window, about eight in the morning. Wow. I slept in today.

"So, is it true?" Ella asked again.

I sighed. "No, Ella. I was going to ask you later." She calmed down and she walked out of our room. I threw the cover off and got out of bed. I threw on jeans and a tshirt, and walked my lazy butt downstairs, following the scent of eggs and bacon.

"Morning, sleepyhead," Iggy said,"Fang up yet?" I shook my head and sat down at the table where a plateful of food was placed.

"Thanks, Ig." I said and he nodded. I took a bite of my eggs, when Angel started nagging. "Max can we go shopping now?" she asked. I sighed. Why do girls like to go shopping anyways? I seen her shrug_. I'll go wake up Fang, we'll eat breakfast, then we'll leave okay? And get out of my head!_ Angel nodded.

I took another bite of my eggs then grabbed a slice of bacon. Then I went to wake up my Fang--I mean the one and only Fang. I walked into the room the boys were sharing.

"Fang, get up!" I yelled, even though I seen he was awake. He sat up and smiled. He got out of bed and pulled me into one of his morning hugs.

"I'm not going," he said.

"Oh yes you are!" I said.

He gave me my smile and said,"Yeah I am. I can't be away from you for too long."

**I know, Fang's OOC at the end, but oh well. That's how I see it in my head.**

**_Max: Wow. I wish I was dating that Fang._**

**_Fang:-sigh- Max, I don't mind being in here, as long as your here._**

**_Max: Awww, Fang._**

**_Me: Yeah, that's so sweet._**

**Review people. It's not that hard to press that button down there and type a few word, is it?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I am so sorry it took me practically forever to update the story. I had it typed and when i reread it, i realized, it sucked. So I wrote another 6th chapter...and here it ,SO SORRY! (And it still might suck,but not as bad)**

"You got to be freaking kidding me." I told Fang. We were outside the mall looking at the sign by the entrance, that listed literally thousands of store names, all inside. The girls were doing some kind of dance, and trust me, they _can't _dance. They looked like idiots-no offense.

_That's not very nice Max. Nor is you being at the mall, having a great day while the world dies. _Oh great .The voice. And I thought I already saved the world.

"You know what's not nice?You!You no g-" I stopped realizing I was speaking out loud.

"What did I do?" Iggy and Fang asked at the exact same time.

"Sorry. Not you. The Voice, it's back," I said,"And I'm not very happy about it. I have to do everything!It's not fair! I'm the oldest, so what? I can't do everything, deal with everything! And as if my life can't get worse-I'm saying this out loud again, ain't I?" I seen Fang nod. I looked at the rest of the flock. Gazzy was pressing his face against a glass window, probally staring at the food court; the girls had stopped doing there little dance and they were now staring at me, jaws dropped;Iggy was doing the same thing.

I screamed so loud that every head in the parking lot spun towards us, or me really. I sat down on the cement, wrapped my arms around my knees, hid my face, and cried. Fang knelt beside me, wrapping his arms around me. " You didn't have to go Max," I heard Nudge. Crap, I was crying like a huge baby, not only in front of Fang, and the flock, but everyone in the parking lot. What was my excuse now? I'm just having a bad day? I'm on my-never mind.

I lifted my head up and wiped my eyes with the back of my hand. I tried getting up, but I couldn't because Fang wasn't letting me go. "Fang?"No answer. "Fang!" I followed his gaze to the middle of the parking lot where a girl was headed towards us. So what? Why was Fang looking at _her? _He better not better not be cheating on me! I swear if he is I'm gonna kick-Oh no. There wasn't just one girl, but two. And Guess who they were. If you guessed that evil skank Lissa and Brigid Dwyer, then you guessed correctly. And they were headed right towards Fang. I swear if they get anywhere near him I'll kick their a-

"Hey,Nick!" Lissa's dead!Just then, Brigid came up behind her. They're both dead!

"Fang!I've missed you!" What am I?Chopped bird-kid? " Oh, didn't see you what've you been up to lately?"

Fang stayed . Then Lissa stopped staring at _MY _boyfriend and turned to Brigid. "Who's Fang?"Crap."His name's Nick. And aren't you a little old to be flirting with my boyfriend?"

I jumped up, hands clenched. That no good rotten- "_Your _boyfriend?"

Lissa turned towards me,"Yeah?He's not cheating on me right?" She thought this was FUNNY?

"He's MY boyfriend! You ass!" Lissa's jaw dropped so low, it almost hit the ground. That's right. What now-

"But-but you're h-his...s-s-sister!" Oops. Forgot that little detail. Crap. Fang looked at me like I messed up,bad. Which I did. " That's gross! EW!"

"Fang, take the other kids ." He didn't need to be told twice. He grabbed Angel's arm and walked inside, making sure the others were following him. Brigid tried to follow too, but I blocked her with my arm.

I looked at her. "Where do you think your going, Brigid?" She took two huge steps back. She's known me for how long, and she doesn't know I'm in love with Fang? I'm pretty sure that jack did know.

" Lissa. I'm dating _Fang_. I'm in love with is not my brother, none of us are even related! Well except Angel and Gazzy. You knew them as the two blonde ones. You didn't even know their names! We can fly, we have wings. Long story, don't ask. He's the only person who knows me as much as I do. And when you kissed him in Virginia, I was ticked. I wanted to kick your butt from then to the year 3045. But now I know why you kissed him. He's not only the hottest guy on earth, but he's the most perfect guy on earth for _me._ Not you, me. Now you're going to back off. Both you, and Brigid over there. Okay? Because if you don't, I'm going to beat the crap out of you, understand?" They both nodded. You should of seen the looks on their faces! But that's why you don't mess with Maximum Ride's guy.

"Okay. I'm leaving Max. Nice seeing you again," said Brigid. Lissa didn't even say anything! She just left! HA! Take That!

Now that that was over with, I turned around and walked into the mall like nothing happened. The flock was at subways right by the door eating sandwiches and drinking cokes.

"Come on. We'll come back tomorrow." The flock got up without talking and walked out the door, and towards the van. I followed them, holding Angel's hand. Fang was upset with me, not mad, just upset. I could tell. I would have to talk to him, when we got home. Or sooner.

Fang had gotten to the van, said something to my mom, and walked back pulling me towards the sidewalk.

"Where are we going Fang?" No answer. "Look, I'm sorry. You know-"

"It's not that. We're going on a little flight. I'll explain on the way." What's wrong now?

**You have to review! Like now! And the flock are too busy talking to each other in chatrooms. that's why they haven't been talking lately. So if you wanna hear them again, go to the chatroom story I'm working on and Review! Please and Thank You. Have a Wonderful day! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry it took me for ever. This time I have no excuse. Anyway this is this seventh chapter finally on fanfic. I know, Surprise:0 Haha. Oh and I made a few minor, not important changes in a few of the previous chapters today.(October 4,2009) Nobody needs to go back and reread it, like I said, not important and you'll probally won't see where I changed it....**

**DisClaimer: I keep forgeting to put these up. I do**** not own Maximum ride or its characters. Unfortuntely...**

"Max Max Max Max Max!" Ugh. Why do kids have to be so annoying. I pulled a pillow over my head, muting the voices of the three girls out side my door. Then I heard a loud bang at the door, causing me to fall over the edge of the bed.

"**OW!**" I squealed. " Dang it Fang! Do you have to be so loud?" I heard a low chuckle at the door and his footsteps as he walked away. _God dang it, Fang _I thought to myself.

Max? Me, Nudge and Ella are coming in whether you like it or not. I heard in my head.

_Dangit Angel! Get out of my freaking head before I kill you!_ I thought, then I got up and ran to the door to lock it.

"Max open the door! I'm going to tell Fang!" I heard Ella say. I sighed.

" Just hold on a sec! Let me get dressed okay? Then we'll eat before we go back to... the mall," I yelled back, forcing out the last two words. It brought back bad memories from yesterday. I grimanced.

"Yay!" I heard Angel squeal. I took a deep breath and went to go through the pile of clean clothes on the closet floor, passing the growing pile of dirty socks and underwear. _What? Mom doesn't_ _do whites anymore? Well I'll bring them downstairs to be washed..._

I grabbed a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt that said " Smiles, smiles all around, turn that frown upside down." Don't ask. _I really need to get rid of this shirt...I'll give it to Nudge!_ I threw the t-shirt on top of my bed and grabbed a purple t-shirt that said " Mess with me, I mess with your face." That was more like me. It's kinda weird that my mom gave me that shirt. As far as I know, moms usually don't go around giving their kids shirts that say stuff like that. Then again, my mom is the coolest mom ever.

So I threw on the jeans and shirt and a pair of socks. I grabbed the t-shirt lying on my bed, and as quietly as possible I made my way out of my room and to the room Nudge and Angel were sharing. I threw the shirt on Nudge's bed on the north side of the room. As soon as I was about to turn around to leave the room, an arm wrapped around me pulling me to the ground. I would have screamed but my mouth was being covered too.

"Geez, Max. Calm down. It's just me." Fang. He is _SO _on top of my 'get back at ASAP' list. He let go of me, and I jumped up, spinning around to face him.

"See, Fang? It's stuff like this you do that gets me pis--mad!" I yelled.

"Well you can get over it. Like I did yesterday." He told me. I put my head down so he wouldn't see me blush.

*0o*0o*0o*0o*

**_Yesterday_**

_"Dammit, Fang! Tell me where we going! Tell me what you want to tell me Fang!" I yelled over the wind. We were up in the air now and Fang still wasn't saying anything. _

_"Wait a second Max. Please. I need to figure out if I'm going to tell you this," he responded. He was seriously worrying me now. I swooped down so I would be to his right._

_"Fang. Tell me. Now. Please. Your seriously freaking me out. I need to know. Now."_

_I heard Fang sigh. His head turned to face me. I tried reading his face, but of course, it was emotionless._

_"'S not important," was all he said._

_"Fang," I said through clenched teeth. He has to be stubborn all the time,"If you don't tell me this second what's wrong, so help me, I will kick your ass from here to the middle of next week."_

_He turned, smirking. I almost forgot to keep flapping my wings. "You asked for it," he said, teasingly."Max,I...I love you." This time I did forget to flap for a second, causing me to drop 4 feet. I swooped back up._

_"We seriously need to get back to the house Fang," I told him, looking everywhere _but_ him. Then I gave myself a small boost to get a good 6 feet in front of him. I heard him sigh. I looked back at him, seeing he had his head down looking at the ground below us. I looked forward again. I didn't mean to hurt him. Not now, not the first couple times Fang kissed me. I never meant to hurt him. He just keeps taking me by surprise..._

_*0o*0o*0o*0o*_

"Fang, about yesterday, I was just surprised, that's all." I said, my head still hanging down.

"Uh-huh. Sure Max. Whatever. I'm cool with it. I love you, and I'm going to keep on loving you."

That's it. I do love him. I've always loved him, I just never got the nerve to tell him. It caught me by surprise yesterday, as I keep on telling you. Otherwise I would have told him then. But now, I'm telling him. He showed courage yesterday by telling me, it's one of the bravest things anyone can do. Now it was my turn.

**Fang's POV**

I listened as Max told me that she was just caught by surprise and all that bullcrap. I watched silently as she sat down across from me.

"Fang," she said. Then she gave me that breathtaking grin of hers. "I love you too."

I gave her her favorite smile, and got up pulling her with me. I pulled her to my chest, then wrapped my arms around her. She wrapped her arms around me too. Her skin was so warm...

I rested my cheek on top of Max's hair, she wouldn't mind. I could just hold her here forever, never letting go. I lowered my head to whisper, "I love you," in her ear, and I gently pulled her mouth to mine.

Max, Fang. Break it up so we can go shopping already! I heard in my head. I pulled back from Max at the same time she did and yelled(again at the exact same time as Max), "ANGEL! OUT OF MY HEAD!"

Max smiled at me and I smiled back. I quickly gave her another kiss, and walked out of the room. As I walked down the stairs, all I could think of was Max. I loved her, she loved me, what can I say?

**Thanks for the reviews guys. I never really actually thought I would get any for any of my stories. I have to change the title of this story though 'cuz only the first 2 chapters had truth or dare in it:) Let me know if you have any ideas for the title:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I was writing this chapter, I swear. But then I decide that I should use that chapter for a new story. I ran out of ideas for this one. I think im going to not continue this story. I might. Not sure. Maybe.**

**Anyway thanks to all the people who actually reviewed. And thanks to those who added this to the alert thing, or me to the author alert thing and... all my other fans. **

**My two year old brother-- born Nov 29, supposed to be born Feb 13-- is sick. My mom's at work, my stepdad(his dad) is in forte wayne for a class for work, and we're left at our house and our Grandma came over here to watch us. She and my grandpa live literally on the same street. We moved here this summer.**

**We are on fall break tomorrow and friday, so that's cool. 'cept for the fact that we have to clean all day tomorrow. Just to let you guys know when i say we, i mean me and siblings. I have one sister,4 brothers, and a stepbrother. My dad's girlfriend ( who I hate and has two girls i also hate) is having a kid so there's another brothr or sister right there. Great. I just found out my mom's on her way home and she's taking dean to the hospital. He's on my lap right now.**

**Well I'm going to go get him dressed to go. He's still in his pjs. Good bye.**


End file.
